


Andrea and Olivia

by tvshowwhore



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope Andrea Mikaelson x Josette Olivia Forbes, Hope Has a Penis, Hosie, Hosie Soulmate AU, Legacies, hosie is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowwhore/pseuds/tvshowwhore
Summary: The Mikaelson Family will stick together,Through betrayal and love.They’re there for each other,Always and Forever.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire & Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hope Andrea Mikaelson & Josette Olivia Saltzman, Hope Andrea Mikaelson/Josette Olivia Staltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux & Freya Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard & Rebekah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	1. Prologue.

The Mikaelson siblings were turned into Vampires. 

Except for Freya of course.

They were all together except for Finn. 

Mikael was after them as well, so they were on the run.

The Labonair family was held to the highest esteem.

That was until Andrea’s parents were killed by the people in their town, they to had run away with the rest of her family.

Coincidentally both families ended up in the same town.

They were welcomed with arms open from the townspeople.

There will be many twists and turns in this story.

Witches

Hybrids

Werewolves

Vampires

Hunters

Hate

Betrayal 

Family

Unconditional love

I hope you all enjoy. 

\- A


	2. The Mikaelson and Labonair Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you’ll the all meet the charming Mikaelson family.

Hope Andrea Mikaelson was born in 1684. She is the daughter of a **_Crescent Wolf Alpha_ ** and An **_Original Hybrid_ **. She was named after her mother, who’s original name was Andrea Labonair. Her mother’s parents were killed once people found out what they were, she was raised by the rest of her family but they had to change her name so that no one would come looking for her, she then soon became Hayley Marshall. 

_18 years ago._

Before Hope was born her mother had fallen in love with her father's brother. Now during that time, her family was still well known, she had many suitors but only one caught her attention, a handsome and charming Elijah Mikaelson. 

The Mikaelsons were the Original Vampires, therefore they were considered royalty as well. Considering Niklaus was a descendant of one of the 7 werewolf packs. There was no doubt that Hayleys family wanted her to be married to Klaus because they had heard rumors that he can control his transition and he doesn’t have to turn every full moon. She initially had disagreed because she didn't want to marry someone that she didn't know. Even though she wanted to get to know Elijah. The Labonairs invited the Mikaelsons to their house for dinner, they politely agreed. 

Hayley was anxious to meet Elijah so she decided that she’d be the first one to greet all of them. “Welcome, my name is Hayley. Please come in.” She said happily. 

All of the handsome Mikaelson men kissed Hayleys hand but the one that mattered to her the most was Elijah and lucky for her, he was the last one. 

“Lovely to meet you Hayley, I’m Elijah.” He said, glazing into her green eyes. 

Hayley, couldn’t help but blush. She closed the doors and proceeded to the living room. “Dinner will be ready soon. Please get comfortable.” She ran back to the door because she heard a loud bainging. “Hello, Welc-” She was then cut off by this blonde woman. 

“Bloody, hell. We told you to wait for us.” The strange woman said yelling, completely ignoring Hayley. Then another woman that came behind her, quickly realized how rude the other was. 

“I apologize for my sister's rudeness. I’m Freya, that loud, rude one was Rebekah.” She said while smiling softly but that quickly changed into a confused look. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name?” 

“It’s Hayley, nice to meet you Freya.” She smiled back at her. “I think the dinner is ready, maybe we should go join everyone.”

Once everyone was seated, they all introduced themselves. Rebekah apologized for completely ignoring Hayley but she had explained that she was like that because she told her brothers to wait for them. That instead of waiting they decided to leave them behind. When dinner was over, everyone got really comfortable with one another. They ended up going outside to have a bonfire, and started dancing, and drinking as well. Many of the people from the town had come as well. 

During dinner Hayley got to know a little bit about Elijah, they would not stop making eye contact with each other. Hayley loved everything that she heard, so much that she wanted to get to know him more but she never could get him away from all of the women that were throwing themselves at him. This got her really upset, she started drinking more and decided on going home, that is until she ran into Klaus. 

“What’s wrong love?” He said, almost concerned. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” From where she was standing she could still see Elijah. What she saw next completely shocked her. One girl got Elijah alone and kissed him and he kissed her back. She knew she had no right to be this upset or angry, but she genuinely thought Elijah was interested in her. What happened next was going to change Hayleys life forever.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Klaus asked again. 

Hayley, determined to forget about Elijah, made a risky choice. She kissed Klaus. 

“Hold on love. Are you sure you want to do this?” Klaus said. 

“Yes, now be quiet and kiss me.” She then led him to her room. 

Hayley woke up the next day with her head pounding and _naked._ She started panicking, mostly because no one was in her bed when she woke up. Then she heard someone trying to come into the bedroom and it was Klaus. She quickly covered herself. 

Klaus grinned. “Morning love, I brought you some juice, your aunt said it would help you with your headache.” He then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

She was extremely confused because she had heard many horrible stories about Klaus from his siblings and himself. So naturally she couldn’t believe how much of a gentleman he was being towards her. “Did we?” She said while rubbing her temples. 

He grinned again. “Yes we did.” then he got more serious. “But don’t worry, I know that it was a one time thing and that you have feelings for my brother.”

“I-” She instantly cut off. 

“I saw the way that you were looking at him last night, I can tell that you feel something for him. And he as well, he was just caught up in all of the women last night.” Klaus waited for an answer but it never came so he decided to keep on talking. “That is why I asked you last night if you were sure because I didn’t want you to do something that you didn’t actually want to do.”

Hayley couldn’t process the fact that Elijah felt the same way for her.. If so then why did he kiss that woman back? But then again who is she to judge, she just slept with his brother. She decided to just answer the last thing that he had said. “Thank you for that.” 

“Anytime. I’ll be leaving now, my siblings will be wondering where I am.” He then reaches for Hayleys hand and gives it a kiss. He’s then stopped by Hayleys scream.

“Klaus wait! Are you going to tell Elijah what happened?” She said panicking.

“Well that would depend on you, do you want me to tell him? Or do you want to?” Klaus said.

“Let’s do this, you go home. Figure out what they know, what happened with everyone last night and they ask you where you were and don't say anything. Then come over to my house and we’ll figure out what’s to do next. Deal?” Hayley said.

“You have a deal love.” Klaus said while smiling.

  
  


_**At the Mikaelson home** _

Once Klaus got home he was immediately bombarded with questions.

“Niklaus. Where were you?” Elijah asked.

“Yes brother, do tell.” Kol tuned in all while giving him a smirk.

“I was with a friend.” Klaus answered back.

“Hmm ‘friend’ whatever you say Nik.” Freya says while coming from the kitchen. 

“Very well, how was everyone's night?” Klaus asked.

“I spent the night with some ‘friends’ as well, they kept me very entertained.” Kol smirked. “What about you Elijah?”

“I was entertained as well but our dear sisters wanted to leave therefore I decided to go with them.” Elijah said.

“How noble of you Elijah.” Klaus said grinning.

“Everyone come and eat breakfast!!” Freya yelled.

**_Meanwhile at the Labonair Home_ **

Hayleys mind was racing. She wondered how it was going with Klaus but on the other part her headache had gone away. She went down to eat breakfast with her family, they were all hungover as well which made her feel a bit better.

“So, I saw that Niklaus left earlier..” She said trying not to be too invasive.

“Yes he did and before you ask, nothing’s going on. It was just a one time thing okay?” Hayley said seriously.

“Why? He’s a wonderful man.” She said.

“I know he is. But I see him more as a friend honestly.” Hayley said smiling.

  
  


“Okay honey, I won’t insist.” She said.

Once Hayley was done eating she then decided to go for a walk. She enjoyed walking because she loved being around nature even when she wasn’t in her wolf form. She could honestly stay outside for hours. When she got back to her house she saw that Klaus was outside waiting for her.

“Hello love. Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for forever.” Klaus salad giggling.

“I’m so sorry Klaus.. I went out for a walk and I honestly lost track of time.” Hayley said sadly.

“It’s okay, I was only teasing.” Klaus answered. 

They both went for a hug then Hayley asked, “So what happened?”

“Well everyone asked me where I had spent the night, I just said that with a friend. Surely they did not believe me. No matter.” Klaus said with a little smile. “Elijah on the other hand he left early to accompany my sisters home.” He said glaring at Hayley to see her reaction.

“Okay..” She smiles softly. “What’re we going to do about telling Elijah that we slept together??”

“There’s no need to. We both agreed it was a one time thing.” He answered.

“Are you sure??” She asked nervously.

“Yes I’m sure. I do hope we can remain friends.” He said going to kiss her hand.

Hayley couldn’t help but blush, Klaus is very handsome and a gentleman. She really wished that she could be attracted to him in the way that she knows her family wants her to be but she can’t. “Of course we can Klaus.” She said smiling.

After talking for hours Klaus finally went home. 

“Good night love.” He started walking away when he all of a sudden stopped. “I can let Elijah know you want to meet him tomorrow?” He said turning back.

Hayley had the biggest smile on her face. “Yes!! Please.”

She went again to hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Of course.” Klaus got flustered from the kiss that Hayley had just given him. He then gave her a kiss on her forehead once again.

“Good night Klaus.” She said smiling.


	3. Broken heart.

Hayley was happy with Elijah. They hit it off instantly, her and Klaus grew closer and with the rest of his family as well. Both families had become close. Everyone was happy. 

One day while she and Elijah were out for their daily walk, a cousin stopped her and said. “Andrea, look at you you’re glowing!” Some still called her by her original name because that’s how they were accustomed to. She didn’t mind though because it was the name that her parents had chosen for her. She missed them everyday. 

“I- What?” Hayley answered confused.

“You’re glowing, you must be pregnant!” She said with excitement.

Hayleys eyes narrowed and chills krept down her spine. “Tha- That’s not possible. That IS impossible.”

Elijah tuned in. “I’m sure it must be a mistake.” He said firmly while standing in front of Hayley, being protective of her. “We will be going now. Please excuse us.”

They went straight to Elijah’s home. “FREYA!” He demanded. “FREYA COME HERE THIS INSTANT.”

Freya came running. “What is with all of the commotion Elijah. You know I don’t enjoy you, yelling my name.” She said with a serious face. The second she laid eyes on Hayley she knew. “Oh my g-”

“No no, this can’t be true Freya. It’s impossible.” Hayley pleaded.

“Calm down Hayley. We’ll figure this out.” She leads them to the room where she does her spells and potions. Then started gathering her candles and started performing the spell.

  
  


**_Fertility Spell_ **

_ Avec un seul esprit, nous t'appelons _

_ D'un seul cœur, nous te désirons _

_ Enfant de la terre, vent du feu _

_ En direct nous te souhaitons la bienvenue _

  
  


The candles flared up. And instantly lit out when she was done chanting the incantation.

Her eyes widened at the realization. She started mumbling something to herself.

Hayley noticed the panic look in Freya's face “Freya?! What’s wrong? Freya come on talk to us.” 

“Yo- You’re pregnant..” Still not making eye contact with either Elijah or Hayley. “But this can’t be.. It’s not possible.”

Elijah was so confused. He started folding the cuffs of his shirt up. “Freya that’s not possible.” Then proceeded to point his finger at her. “THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE.” 

“Don’t you think I know that!” Freya screamed at him.

Amongst all this screaming and chaos Hayleys mind was racing, she knew how this happened, but she didn’t want to believe it. She was both upset and happy, Hayley didn’t want to lose Elijah but at the same time, she always wanted to be a mother.

“Who's the father? I certainly am NOT.” Elijah said furiously 

Freya then looked over at Klaus, who was standing by the door. “Niklaus.”

With the blink of an eye Elijah sped over to Klaus and threw him across the floor. He then pressed his forearm on his throat. “What have you done!” He let him go and he stared at his brother with such hatred and pain in his eyes. “Niklaus.. what did you do..” he said pleading.

Hayley then got into the conversation. “Elijah, calm down please let me explain.” Elijah couldn’t even look at her. “Elijah look at me!” He started to walk away.

“She’s talking to you. Don’t you dare walk away from her.” Klaus yelled.

“Fine you want to talk. Let’s talk. Go ahead, explain yourself Niklaus.” Elijah said.

“Klaus isn’t the one that needs to explain Elijah. I do.” Hayley interrupted. “The day you all came to eat dinner at our home, I tried to get your attention because I wanted to get to know you. You seemed like a wonderful man. Of course a few days later, we got to know eachother but that day. I saw you kissing that woman and Klaus was there.. one thing led to another and..” 

  
  


Elijah quickly interrupted her. “And of course, no woman could ever resist Niklaus.”

Hayley was hurt by the fact that Elijah thought of her like that. “I- Elijah how could yo-”

“Don’t bother love. I got this.” Klaus chimed in. “Hayley did not throw herself at me nor did I take advantage of her. She was just a girl who saw the man that she had feelings for kissing another woman. She was upset and drunk, she kissed me and I made sure to ask her if she was sure about what she wanted to do. She said yes, if i wasn’t there someone else would’ve just not cared to ask her and they would have taken advantage of her. So don’t you dare disrespect her in front of me.” Once Klaus was finished everyone waited to see what Elijah would say. 

Elijah didn’t say a word 

“ELIJAH!” Hayley yelled. But he didn’t look at her, he just walked out. 

Hayley felt her heart break into pieces. She felt tears coming down her face and wiped them away instantly. “Freya, how did this happen?”

“Well when a boy and a girl like each oth-” Freya said sarcastically.

“God Freya. I know how it happens but how is this even possible, Klaus is a vampire? Well a Hybrid.” Hayley said 

“Ah, that’s where you are right. But Klaus was originally born a wolf and it wasn’t until he first drank blood that we all realized that my mother had had an affair with another man, a werewolf.” Freya answered. “So a wolf and another wolf have sex.. they can definitely procreate.”

“That makes more sense now.” Hayley said.

Freya couldn’t contain her smile. “Another thing Hayley, it’s a girl.” 

Both Klaus and Hayley answered in unicene “A girl?” 

“Yes!!” Freya said with excitement.

They all screamed with excitement and hugged each other. Later on that day both families got together to hear what Klaus and Hayley had to say, they were so happy that a new life was coming into their lives. They all ate and drank till dawn. Both families went to their homes and fell asleep peacefully.


	4. Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED. For those of you keeping up with this, so sorry about the wait.

_7 years later_

Hayleys pregnancy wasn’t that difficult at all. She’s had some odd cravings here and there but her family has managed to satisfy them. The day that Hope was born though there were some complications and Hayley ended up dying but came back as a Hybrid. Apart from that the Mikaelson family as well they’ve been so much help these past years. Especially Rebekah, she’s kept her company and keeps her distracted. Elijah eventually came back that day but he acted so cold towards her. She would often catch him glancing at her but never says a word. 

Today’s Hope’s 7th birthday. They can’t believe how big she is already, especially how powerful she is. Everyone is so excited, they’re getting everything finished. The decorations and tables are all set up. The food is all there. The only thing that’s missing is Hope's favorite beignets and her dad was gonna be the one to bring them to her.

Once Klaus got there everybody went to go hide and both him and Hayley went to go get their daughter. While they were bringing her down she could already see all of the food on the table and the decorations she knew were all just for her. 

“Mommy! Is that all for me?!” Hope said excitingly. 

“Of course it is love.” Klaus answered. 

Once they got down, everyone jumped out and yelled ‘Happy Birthday!!’ They all went to hug her and gave her a kiss. When they were all done eating Hope already wanted to open her presents. 

  
  


**_All her presents_ **

**_Auntie Bex:_** Mikaelson Crest Necklace 

**_Uncle Kol:_** Dark Object

**_Aunt Freya:_ **Grimoire 

**_Uncle Elijah:_** Big stuffed bunny

**_Klaus:_ **Paint brushes and Canvases

**_Hayley:_** Crescent Moon Necklace 

  
  


Hope was so happy with her presents especially because they all represented her family. How much they loved her as well it showed her that family is everything. No matter what. 

Since Hope had turned 7 that meant she needed to start school. They were all a little scared because of how strong Hope was so they didn’t know how she would act around other kids also the fact that she had been homeschooled for the past two years. She was going to start in a few weeks so they had to get here ready for that as well. 

“Honey, we have another surprise for you!” Auntie Bex said. 

“Another one?!” Hope said as her eyes widened. 

“You’re going to start school soon!!” Auntie Bex answered back. 

“Really?! Oh please tell me it’s true Mommy!” Hope exclaimed while jumping up and down. 

“Yes it’s true!!” Hayleys answered just as excited as her daughter. 

  
  


_Weeks later_

It was Hope’s first day of school. She was very excited to make friends and to be in a place with people her age. She’s always been surrounded by her family and no one else. Which even if she's young still takes a toll on a kid. 

She wasn’t the only one just starting there were these two other girls as well. One was the same height as her with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other one was this short brunette haired girl with the most beautiful brown eyes Hope had ever seen. Luckily for Hope, she got seated with her. 

“Hi, I’m Hope.” She smiled nervously. “What’s your name?” Hope couldn’t help but notice Josie was wearing a very cute pendant around her neck. It had a beetle on top of it. 

“Josie,” She said softly. She was nervous to talk to anyone since it was her first day. “Josette Olivia Forbes.” Josie looked up and saw these beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. Her sister Lizzie had blue eyes too but something about Hope’s eyes was totally different. 

“Nice to meet you Josette. Hope Andra Mikaelson.” Hope smiled softly. She could feel her cheeks getting red but she wasn’t sure why. 

As months went by the two girls got extremely close, as any little girls can get. Hope noticed that Lizzie was better at making friends than Josie. Lizzie was more outgoing and more talkative but Josie on the other hand was extremely shy. Hope didn’t mind that though, she liked being her only friend. 

It was the middle of winter and the end of the week. Hope's parents were never late to pick her up. Josie’s mom, Caroline decided to walk Hope to her house. “Hope, honey, would you mind if we took you home?” 

“Yes please.” Hope answered.

The four of them walked over to Hope’s house. Caroline had noticed that the door was open, she decided to go ahead of the girls and told them to stay outside.

“Okay girls I need you to stay here.” Caroline asked.

“Yes mommy.” The twins said.

“Yes.” Said Hope.

The second she walked inside there was a mess. Everything was all over the place, Caroline started to panic because she called out to Hayley but she didn’t answer it seemed like everyone had just vanished. She stayed in for a while trying to find some clues of where they might have gone but no. use. She pulled herself together and managed to go outside and told Hope.

“Where are my parents?” Hope asked Caroline the second she came out.

“Okay honey I need you not to panic.”

“What do you mean????” Hope started getting scared and confused. She knew what had happened though. He finally found them. She couldn’t believe it, her parents told her about him she just thought she’d never get to meet him any time soon. Her Grandfather Mikael. She took her bracelet off and she screamed like hell and caused a commotion then that’s when Caroline realized what she was, a witch and a very powerful one at that. 

She finally got Hope to calm down and tell her that she’s going to take her with her. Later on that day Caroline heard a knock at her door and to her surprise it was Elijah. She called Hope to tell her that her uncle was here.

“Uncle Elijah!!” Hope yelled with excitement.

“Hello little one. It’s time to go.” Elijah said with a serious tone.

“What do you mean? Where’s mom and dad? And everyone else?” Hope said

“He’s here.” Elijah said.

“I knew it. We have to leave then.. And we can’t come back..” Hope said while realizing that she has to leave her home, her school.. leave Josie.

“Yes” Elijah answered.

“Okay, let me just do something and say goodbye.” Hope said.

Hope then went to Caroline and told her that she had to go now and that she wasn’t coming back.

“Thank you for taking me home and for taking care of me today. I appreciate it. Also can I borrow a piece of paper?” Hope said shyly.

“Yes honey. But what’s going on?” Caroline asked worriedly. 

“I’m leaving and I'm not coming back. Someone that’s looking for us is here and we have to leave.” Hope said.

“Okay..” Caroline said. She couldn’t believe that Hope and her entire family was leaving.

Hope couldn’t actually tell Josie that she was going to leave. So she wrote her a letter instead.

  
  


**_Dear Josie._ **

**_First of all I wanted to say thank you. You and Lizzie have been the most amazing friends I’ve ever had. I’m saddened that I have to leave school, my home and you. You’ve helped me so much these past few months. I’m a coward because I can’t find the courage to actually see you and say goodbye._ **

**_There’s also another thing that I've been wanting to tell you. I know that this is very straightforward but I like you. I don’t expect you to reciprocate these feelings. And the only reason I’m saying this now is because once you read this I’ll be gone. These feelings are very strange. I’ve never had a crush on anyone until I met you. I told my mom about it and she said that it was okay. My dad as well. He actually likes you and that says a lot because he doesn’t normally like anyone other than our family. And your mother of course. I don’t know if they realize that they have feelings for eachother. My mom says that your mom would be a great match for my dad._ **

  
  


**_I do hope we meet again. If not, it was a pleasure to have been your friend._ **

  
  


**_With love, Hope._ **

  
  


Hope folded the paper. “Caroline would you give this to Josie once I have left?” Hope said. “Not before but maybe a few minutes after I leave. Also can you tell Lizzie to come? I want to say goodbye.”

“Yes I will.” Caroline answered. “Lizzie honey! Come down here please.” 

Lizzie came running down. “What happened mom?”

“Hope wanted to talk to you” Caroline said. She then left the two girls alone.

“I just wanted to say goodbye. I’m leaving, I already told your mom why. But I just wanted to say thank you for being a good friend. And take extra care of Josie for me. Don’t let her get too much into her head. Please?” Hope said.

Lizzie was crying. “I- Wh- Why?? Hope you can’t leave. You’re mine and Josie's best friend.” 

“I’m sorry Lizzie, really I am. I wouldn’t be leaving if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.” Hope said.

“I know I know.” Lizzie wipes her tears from her face and goes to hug her. She hugged her so tight. Once she stepped away she said. “I’m going to miss you Mikaelson.” 

“Back at you, Forbes.” Hope said and smiled. 

She then went to talk to Caroline and told her goodbye and left with her Uncle Elijah.


	5. I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short and i apologize. but the next one will be longer and it’ll hopefully fill in the gaps i’m not sure yet AND ANOTHER TIME JUMP YAYYY

_Flash forward_

“ELIJAH!” Hayley yelled. “We can’t just leave her here!”

Elijah didn’t answer Hayley but instead told Klaus. “Brother what other choice do we have we must. For her own safety.” 

“She is my daughter and she is a Mikaelson. We stick together, Always and Forever.”

“Niklaus, let me go instead. Mikael will not expect me to be there. He certainly knows that either you or Hayley would go by not me. I'm sure he’s been watching us. So he can tell I don't have a good relationship with her, he won’t ever see it coming.” Elijah said.

Klaus just nodded 

Hayley stopped him just as he was about to leave. “Elijah.. Please bring her back to me.”

He caressed her face and said, “You have my word.”

Hayley knew she could trust him despite them not talking to each other these few years.She took a deep breath and continued to say. “Okay, we have to figure out what to do about Mikael. He knows we’re on the run and he knows about Hope. What is the plan here?”

“Let’s do the only thing we can do. Kill him.” Freya answered. 

Everyone was taken aback because before everything Freya was her Father's favorite.

“Freya are yo- are you sure?” Rebekah asked. 

“It’s the only way any of us are going to be safe. For Hope to be safe.” Freya answered. 

They talked about it for a long time. 

**_Meanwhile with Caroline_ ** .

It’s been about 30 minutes since Hope and Elijah left. So Caroline finally gave Josie the note Hope wrote her. 

“Josie! Honey?! Can you come down here please!” Caroline yelled out. 

“What is it mom?” Josie answered kind of annoyingly because she didn’t know why Hope only wanted to see Lizzie and not her. 

“Hope left this for you.” Caroline answered back ignoring her daughter's tone only because she knows why she’s acting the way that she is. 

Josie’s eyes lit up. “What do you mean?” Caroline was gone and left her daughter to read the letter. 

  
  


**_“Dear Josie.”_ **

“ **_thank you”_ **

“ **_I like you”_ **

**_“we meet again”_ **

  
  


Josie was in complete tears. She felt awful she was so mad at Hope. Now to realize that she did say goodbye. And in the sweetest way. She wasn’t sure about what she felt for Hope but she knew she loved being with her all the time. 

“Mom?!” Josie yelled. “MOM”

“What is it honey?” 

“Sh- She’s gone. Mom she’s gone and she’s never coming back. I- I can’t believe I was so angry.”

“Jo it’s okay. She could never stay mad at you. I saw the way she looked at you baby. That little girl would do anything for you. And so would you.” Caroline said. 

“Wha- I..” Josie tried to explain but her m

interrupted her. 

“I know. I could tell every time that those blue eyes looked at you, yours sparkled.” Caroline said while smiling. “We’ll figure this out baby girl. I promise.”

Once Hope got back with her family. They had already made up a plan to kill Mikael. The next day they tried to get him to meet them but it was no use they couldn’t get to him. Their plan had failed and they had no idea what to do. They decided to run again. And they were on the run for so many years. 


	6. It’s her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers!!!!

The year was 1702. Hope and her family are now in New Orleans. It’s been about two months since they had finally stopped running. They were so happy that they finally settled in. 

_Flashback_

It's been a few weeks since they had just arrived in New Orleans, they compelled someone and stayed in their home while they went over the plan. Today was finally the day. 

“We’ve been working on this for years. Are you sure about this Niklaus?” Rebekah said.

“Bloody hell this isn’t going to work.” Kol answered back.

“Oh brother, why must you be so negative all the time.” Elijah commented. “This is going to work. It has to.”

“It WILL work.” Hope said while walking into the room. “ _It will. It will. Hope thought to herself._ “I’ll be there with you guys just in case you need backup.”

Everyone turned around to look at Hope. They still couldn’t believe that she was so grown up now. Especially how skilled and powerful she’s become. They all hated that she didn’t grow up like a somewhat normal kid. They would’ve preferred her to not be on the run with them but no one wanted to leave her behind. 

“Honey what did I tell you, you can’t be involved in this.” Hayley said.

“Why not mom? I am a part of this family too you know. It’s his fault I didn’t get to have a ‘normal’ life. Besides what was the point of training me all these years?” Hope stated.

Hayley didn’t even have a chance to answer her since she was immediately interrupted by Klaus. 

“You mother already said no Andrea. That training was for your own protection. You’ll be going into town with your Aunt Rebekah. That’s the end of this conversation.” 

“But Da-” Hope was going to start to argue with her father but there was no use. Once he said that this was the end that was it. There was no changing his mind.

“Enough. Now go get dressed. Your Aunt is waiting for you. ”

Hope left without saying a word. She got dressed and left with her Aunt Rebekah. They were walking around he French Quarter, they went to stores and ate food. Hope eventually got over what her dad said and instead started focusing on the people that were painting in the town square.

“I don’t want to be hovering, so I’m going to get a drink love. Are you fine here by yourself?” Rebekah asked.

“Yes Aunt Bex. I’ll be fine.” Hope answered smiling.

Her Aunt then left and Hope continued to watch these amazing artists paint. She looked at some of the finished ones; they were all so unique but only one of them caught her attention. The one with the tall brunette girl, that had on this gorgeous yellow dress it had hints of blue on it and she had these beautiful rosy cheeks and lovely brown eyes. She’d recognize those eyes anywhere. _It’s her._ They were engraved in her brain. She lightly touched the painting, it had just been finished which means that she’s still around here somewhere. She started looking at the rest of the people that artists were painting. Hope continued to walk through the quarter still trying to look for her, that is until she found her but lost her within seconds. Then all of a sudden she was attacked, or so she thought.

“Ow, what the hell let me go!” Hope was struggling trying to get away from this person who had completely taken her by surprise and had her against the wall in a semi dark alley. 

“Who are you and why are you following me?”

Hope would recognize that sweet voice anywhere. _Josie. It’s her._ She had become incredibly strong and fast.. She knew she'd have to ask her about that later on. Although she already had an idea of what she was.

“I asked you a question.” Josie repeated.

“Josie.” Hope felt and heard Josie’s heartbeat change. 

Josie immediately let her go. “N- No. It can't be. It’s impossible.”

“I’m impossible? What about you?” Hope answered.

“How are you here? Why? I thought you would have been on the other side of the world by now.” Josie asked.

“As much as I'd love to answer that, I'd first love an answer to my questions first. Would you mind?” Hope answered back.

Josie giggled. “Well where doI start?” They started to walk back to the quarter. “After you left.. We asked my Mom what happened with you the day that you left, she told us everything, about your grandfather and who your family was and what you guys were. Me and Lizzie told her that we could’ve helped you but she didn’t want anything bad to happen to us. We stayed where we were for a few years honestly but I didn't like it there and neither did my mom. Lizzie, well she didn’t care much. We ended up in New Orleans. We’ve been here for about 4 years already I think.”

“What did she tell you?” Hope asked. 

“That your parents are Hybrids. The rest are Vampires and Wolfs. That you had no choice but to leave.” Josie answered. 

“We’ve been here for weeks though. Why are you barely coming to me now?”

“Well when my Mom heard that there were new residents in The Abattoir she got a little curious and started asking around. The people in town told her it was a big family but that they didn’t come out at all. She told me and Lizzie to stay away until she figured out what to do and how to handle this.” Josie answered. “And today when I was told they were people coming out of the house I decided to go to the town square to see for myself. During the morning I started to get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, I wasn’t really sure what it was until I was _you_ . I instantly left when I saw you walking around. I kept any eye on you, it wasn’t until I saw that you were looking for me that I panicked. So I took you to the alley just to make sure.. But _I knew._ I could _never_ forget the way _you looked at me_.”Josie smiled shyly. 

Hope was at a loss for words. She couldn’t believe that Josie thought of her after all these years. “I- I don’t know what to say.. Uh well for starters, what are you? And your Mom?”

“Me, I’m a Heretic. Lizzie is a Siphoner. And Mom is a Vampire.” Josie answered. “Before you ask, a Heretic is pretty much a Hybrid, a Vampire-Witch. And yes I know it’s impossible but it’s not because since me and Lizzie were born Siphoners we don’t actually have our own magic. Which means that when we are turned into Vampires we absorb the magic of being one. But Lizzie didn’t want to be one. She said she’s fine just Siphoning. Me on the other hand, wellI think it was maybe 3 years after you left. I couldn’t handle it anymore. I felt useless. I felt like I had lost everything.. So I talked to my Mom about it and well we weren’t really sure at the time if it would work but it did.” 

“I- wow that is a lot to process.” Hope said. 

“Yeah tell me about it..” Josie didn’t really know what to say anymore. Luckily for her both Rebekah and her Mom were walking towards them from opposite directions. 

“Hope where the bloody hel-” Rebekah yelled. 

“Josette, where on earth ha-” Caroline screamed. 

The two women immediately stopped once they saw one another then looked over at the girls. 

Caroline was in shock. “Hope? Honey is that you?”

“Yea-” She couldn’t even answer because Caroline had ran to hug her. 

“How is this possible?” She said while looking at Josie and Rebekah. 

“I think it’s best if we continue this at the compound” Rebekah said. 

The four of them walked next to each other without saying a word. They told Caroline and Josie to wait outside. When they went in the place was a complete mess. There was blood everywhere. Both Rebekah and Hope knew what had happened. 

“Bloody hell. You did it.” Rebekah said. 

“Yes sister. We are finally free.” Klaus said. He had a curious look on his face. 

“What did you two do?” He asked. 

“Nothing Nik.”

“Nothing Dad. 

They both answered in unicen. 

“We just ran into some people..” Hope said. 

Before she could say who, she heard Caroline and Josie coming in. Her dad then ran towards Caroline into a wall. 

“Now, now. Is that a nice way to treat a lady?” Caroline said sarcastically. Klaus was at a loss for words. “No answer? Okay.” She then threw him across the compound. Everyone gasped. 

“How is this possible?” Klaus asked. 

“Yeah that seems to be the word of the night.” Said both Hope and Josie. They instantly blushed and looked away. 

They finally greeted each other and stayed talking all night. Klaus told them they could stay, that he didn’t want them leaving since it was so late. They agreed and stayed the night. 


	7. Can we talk?

Hope tried going to sleep but she couldn’t. She couldn’t stop thinking about what happened today. Her grandfather was dead, no more running, she could finally stay in one place and Josie was _ alive.  _ Her brown eyed brunette was here with her, after all these years. Hope got up not really knowing what she was going to do exactly but just as she was about to reach her door she was startled by a knock. 

Josie’s heart was racing. “Hope? Are you awake?” 

Hope just stood there. 

“You know I can hear you right?” Josie said. “Can you let me in, please?”

Hope finally got out of her head, unlocked the door and opened it. “What’re you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Josie giggled. She then noticed Hope was fumbling with her fingers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you nervous. I- Can we talk?” 

Hope was even more nervous “Uh- Sure about what?” She moved over to let her in.

“Us.” Josie said with a shy smile.  _ Us? You idiot what us? There’s no us.  _

Hope gulped. “What about us?” 

“Well first of all I want you to read this.” Josie handed her an envelope. You could tell it was old because of the discoloration of it.

Hope waited for Josie to tell her to open it and she just shook her head. When she opened it she noticed the date which confirmed that it was an old letter, 4 years to be exact.

  
  


**_June 9, 1698_ **

**_Dear Hope,_ **

**_I did something life changing today. I’m really scared.. I wish you were here with me, so that I wouldn’t go through this alone. I mean Lizzies here but she hasn’t been the same since you left.. she misses you so much, we all do. Honestly she hasn't been herself since I decided to do what I did. I just wish that she would understand why I did it. And the reason I did this was because I didn’t want to feel useless and unable to protect myself._ **

**_I keep hoping that you come back.. that I get to see you one day and give this to you. Maybe that’s too much to Hope for. Another thing I wanted to tell you was, I miss you. I know I said it before but I just I don’t know.. I really miss you. For years I’ve wondered what you look like now. I’m sure you still have your long beautiful auburn hair and ocean blue eyes. I hope you still have your freckles. They were my favorite, but if I’m being completely honest loved everything about you. The things I’d say to you.. How much you changed my life in the few months that we knew each other and at such a young age. It’s silly really the feelings that you feel when you’re young.. I know it’s been years since we’ve seen each other but I haven’t stopped thinking about you at all. I wonder where we'd be, if we would've actually told each other how we felt if you hadn’t left. If we’d be together… If anything, I’d be lucky to be more than just friends. Either way it’s snot like you’ll ever see this._ **

  
  


**_With love and regret, Josie._ **

Hope couldn’t even get the words out of her mouth. “Josie I- I mean wow. I honestly don't know what to say..” She tried to get her thoughts together but she was interrupted. 

“You don’t have to say anything” She smiled shyly. “It’s just something I wrote, I honestly never thought I’d actually be able to give it to you.” Josie was on her way out when Hope pulled her back and brought her to sit with her on the bed.

“No Jo, wait.” She made sure what she said next wouldn’t mess anything that would happen with Josie. “I’ haven’t stopped thinking about you either. Every time we were on the run, I always wished you were there with me. Oh Josie, the beautiful places I've seen. I mean yes we’d only stay there for a little while but we made sure to always spend time together and not think about what to do next.”

Josie was speechless. She finally got to give Hope the letter and that she’s finally had her sitting next to her after all these years. She was so emotional that she started crying. 

“Oh no I’m sorry I didn't, mean to upset you..”

“Idiot haha. I’m not upset, I just can’t believe I’m sitting here with you.” Josie reached for Hope’s hand and held on to it. She slowly moved up to caress her face and she noticed that she was crying.

“I am too. I’m so happy you’re here with me now.” Hope leaned into Josie's hand and smiled. 

“You’re absolutely adorable. I’ve missed you. So so much.” Josie said. 

They just gazed into each other's eyes. Hope then leaned in scanning Josie's face to see if she wants her to stop. Nothing, just a little smile. She took that as a yes and went for it. The feeling of their soft lips drove the two girls crazy; they started breathing heavy and Hope could feel her heart racing faster.

Hope pulled Josie closer and she could tell she was getting more excited. She bit Josie’s lip and got the answer that she was expecting.

“H-Hope..” Josie moaned.

She then laid Josie down and started kissing her again. Hope went to take her clothes off but she was stopped. 

“No. Not like this. Not today.” Josie said. 

“O-Oh okay.” Hope frowned. 

“But I can stay with you if you want.” Josie said. 

“Yeah,y-eah.” Hope said while giving her a kiss. “One thing, do you love my hair?”

Josie had the biggest smile on her face, one Hope’s never seen. She loved it though. “I love it Hope.”

The two girls leaned into each other and fell asleep right away. 


	8. Family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello luvs!! i'm so happy to finally have a chapter out also, i finaly got my macbook which is so exciting!!

Hope woke up the next day, her head was snuggled into Josie's neck. She tried to move away slowly so that she wouldn’t wake her up. She could hear her snoring which was adorable.

“As much as I love having you stare at me I’m getting kind of creeped out.” Josie said while laughing. 

“I’m sorry love.” Hope said shyly. She had totally forgotten that Josie has Vamp hearing now, that’s something that she’s going to have to get used to. 

“It’s okay. Uh should we?” Josie asked. 

“Should we what?” Hope said with a raised brow.

“Go outside..” Josie giggled.

“Oh god no. We are not going out there to those animals.” 

“You girls are going to have to come out eventually.” Both Caroline and Klaus said.

The girls started panicking. “Shit shit shit!”

“We’ll be out in a few minutes.” Hope was really trying to think that about what to tell everyone.

“Hope what are we going to do?!” Josie said while whispering.

“I have no idea.” That wasn’t much help but it was the truth. 

The girls got dressed quickly and went downstairs. They were greeted at the dining table by Hope‘s entire family and Josie’s as well, which was only missing Lizzie. 

“Well good morning you two. So kind of you to finally join us.” Rebekah said with a smirk. 

“Aunt Reb-” Just as Hope was going to explain she was interrupted by her mother. 

“Don’t worry honey. We can talk about this later please just sit down and eat with us.” Hayley answered all while looking at her daughter, she couldn’t help but smile. She loved to see how happy Hope was to finally have Josie with her after all these years.

“Okay mom.” Hope was so into her head to notice that she was being suffocated by a tall blonde. “I missed you too Lizzie.” She said with a big smile on her face.

“You better.” She said smiling as well.

Both Hope and Josie went to sit at the table to eat breakfast which was followed by Hope’s father saying, “Okay well what’re we all going to do today?” Klaus said curiously.

“I think we’re all going out aren’t we? Finally gonna get a look at the town.” Rebekah said.

“What about you girls?” Caroline asked.

“Well i think I’m just going to go with you guys.” Lizzie answered.

Hope and Josie just glanced at each other realizing that they were probably going to stay home together, alone. “I think we’re going to stay in, we already saw a lot yesterday. Plus I think me and Hope have some things to talk about.” Josie said.

Everyone just kept talking about what they were going to do throughout the day and once they were done having breakfast they all went to get ready and eventually left.

“Good luck baby girl.” Hayley said while kissing her daughter in the forehead. 

That made Hope get nervous because she didn’t know what they were going to talk about or how things were going to turn out. “So uh.. Want to go back to the room? Or stay out here?” 

“In the room.” Josie said while blushing.

“Okay.” She said smiling. Once they got up there Hope finally said something else. “So uh.. What is it that we need to talk about?”

“Well if I’m being honest I just wanted to be alone with you again.” Josie said while reaching for Hope's hand and brushed her thumb over it.

Hope was taken aback. “I-I did too.”

“Yeah?” Josie smiled. “Come here.” 

They ended up laying down and taking a nap. 

**_In the meantime._ **

The rest of the family, Klaus got caught up with the paintings and Caroline stayed behind with him while the rest just went off. “So love, how have you been? I’ve missed you dearly.”

“Oh Klaus, I’ve missed you as well. Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you. I know that we never really established how we felt or what we were but you meant so much to me and still do.” Caroline said.

“Well I guess we’re just like our daughters then.” He said smiling. “Waiting for the loves of our life to come back to us. Even though we both had no idea if we’d see either of you again.” Klaus said sadly.

“Hope grew up to be an amazing girl Klaus. You and Hayley did a great job.” She commented “The reason that Josie became a heretic was because, there were these people in town that were causing trouble. Ever since Hope left, she felt so.. Useless, like she didn’t know what to do. At first I didn’t want her to plus we weren’t sure if it would work t she wasn’t going to change her mind. Honestly I’m glad she did, she really came into herself when she transitioned.”

“Ah just like her mother.” Klaus then continued; “Me and Hayley and the rest of my family tried our best to keep Hope out of our cycle of hate and madness. She knows that whatever we do we do it for our family.”

“Well like I said you did a great job.” Caroline smiled softly.

They continued to walk around talking about everything that they’re done throughout the years and what they had planned now that they don’t have to run anymore and that they found each other. “It’s getting late, we should go look for the rest.”

“Klaus wait..” She then got closer to him and grazed her lips on his. Klaus then pulled her towards him by the waist. Carlone then went for it and kissed him. This was the first time they had kissed, she’d never felt something like this before, it was electrifying. 

“As much as I’d love to continue this love, we should go looking for them. We can definitely continue this later.” He said, giving her a smirk. 

**_Back at home_ **

The girls woke up to the darkness in the room. “Mmm, I wish we could be like this forever.” Josie said.

“We can love.” Hope answered. “We can.” she whispered.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked.

Hope’s eyes started to get watery. “Yeah I’m fine. I still can’t believe you’re here with me.”

“Oh Hope, look at me. Hey look at me, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere okay?” Josie said while leaning in to kiss her.

Even though they had just woken up, they again ended up going to sleep.


	9. We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last chapter i'm gonna do for hosie and klaroline. For now. I need to focus on on the rest of the family and their s/o.

Hope was woken up abruptly by a nightmare.  _ “No, no. Get away from her.” _

Josie then woke up by the sound of her beloved talking in her sleep, she then realized that she was having a nightmare. “Hope, honey, wake up. Wake up!” she said while shaking her. 

Still not being able to wake her up Josie did the only thing that came to her mind. ”I’m so sorry, I really hope you won’t be mad at me for this.”  _ She bit her. _

“What the fu-” Hope yelled. “Josie why did you bite me?!”

“Because you were having a nightmare and you wouldn’t wake up! What else was I supposed to do?” Josie answered.

“Anything else but that!” Hope said, still a bit mad.

“I’m really sorry, I was honestly just really scared and you were just talking nonsense in your sleep.”

Suddenly her eyes widened, she had flashes of what happened in her dream “What was I saying?”

“You were saying  _ ‘No, no. Get away from her.’  _ you just kept tossing and turning, it’s like you were stuck in your dream, I couldn't figure out what other way to wake you up without hurting you. Honestly, I’m so sorry.” Josie said.

Hope then finally let out what she needed to say, she felt like she had been holding her breath for hours. Mostly because she couldn't believe what had happened, it felt so real. “My grandfather.. The nightmare was about him killing you.. I tried so hard to save you.. I-I” Hope started sobbing uncontrollably. 

Josie’s heart ached for Hope. She wanted to make her feel safe. ”Hey come here.” She then pulled her closer so that she'd be laid up on her chest. “Listen to me. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m right here. I promise.”

Hope then slept easily. She’d never felt more safe in her life then right in this moment, in Josie’s arms.

  
  


**_The next day._ **

  
  


Josie woke up to Hope still being snuggled up next to her. “Wake up sleepy head” She said whilst giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Mmm. 10 more minutes pleaseeeee.” Hope pleaded in a raspy voice..

That immediately sent shivers through Josie’s spine. “No, come on we have to go downstairs with everyone. Not all of them are awake, so we have time before they actually come looking for us.”

“Fi-” Hope was then abruptly interrupted.

“Honey, are you awake?” Hayley said on the other side of the door.

“Yeah mom what happened?” Hope said.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Yeah hold up.” Josie then ended up getting up and going to open the door.

“Josie, good morning,” Hayley greeted.

“Ms. Mikaelson.” Josie smiled eagerly, while going out the door. 

  
Just as she was about to correct Josie, she vamp sped away. “She’s lucky I like her.”

“What happened mom?” Hope asked, almost scared.

“Oh, nothing we need to talk about what’s going on with you and Josie honey.” Hayley said. “So what are you two? Are you two a couple now or?”

“I don’t know mom, I’m happy to finally have her with me. But I don’t want to rush things.” Hope said while looking down.

“Honey that girl is so in love with you I could see it in her eyes. It’s the same look you both had when you were little. I missed seeing that sparkle in your eyes, it’s back because of her. Trust me you’re not rushing her and she's not going anywhere.”

Her mother's words echoed in her brain. Josie’s as well. 

  
  


_ ‘She’s not going anywhere.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I’m not going anywhere, okay?’ _

  
  


“You’re right mom.” She said almost in tears. “But still I want to take things slow with her.”

“Okay baby girl.” Hayley then gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and left.

  
  


**_In the meantime with Josie._ **

  
  


Josie ended up going to look for her mom. “Mom?!” Luckily she found her in her room.

“Honey I’m in here.” Caroline shouted. “Good morning Jo.”

“Morning mom.” She said smiling.

“How did it go last night with Hope?” Caroline asked.

“Uh, good. Honestly, we didn’t talk much. We had already said what we needed to say the night before. I just wanted to be alone with her.” Josie admitted.

“Ah, I see.” Caroline smirked. “So what did you do?” 

“We just took a nap, and then woke up, realized it was dark then slept again. I woke up later on that night because Hope was having a nightmare.” 

“Really?” Caroline answered surprised.

“Yeah, I had to bite her to wake her up. Yes I said I was sorry but mom you should've seen her I couldn’t get her to wake up with anything. I was so scared, I was so scared.. And I-”

Caroline knew where her daughter was going with this. “Hey, hey come here baby. No, look at me. You’re not going to lose her okay?”

“Mom, I just can’t even think of it happening.” Josie said.

“It’s not going to happen.” Caroline continued to rub her daughters back trying to comfort her.

Josie didn't want to think about losing Hope or anything happening to her so she decided to change the conversation. “What happened with you and Klaus mom?” 

“We talked about us and you two. It’s funny really how similar our situations are.” Caroline started blushing because she was remembering their kiss.

Josie then noticed her mom’s flustered face. “Oh my god, mom! What else happened?!” 

“We kissed.” Caroline admitted.

“Wow, how was it?” Josie asked curiously.

“Josette Olivia Saltzman!!” Caroline 

“God mom, I’m just curious. Come on.” Josie giggled.

“It was amazing! I’ve never felt anything like it.” 

Without realizing what she was doing, she was running her fingers on her lips, remembering her own kiss with Hope. “Trust me mom I know what you mean.”

Caroline looked at her daughter, shocked. “You and Hope?”

She started blushing and she felt her face getting red. “Yes!” Josie then covered her face.

“Oh honey! How exciting!!” Caroline giggled. “Looks like we both finally got what we wanted.

“I’m so happy mom.” Josie admitted.

“Oh honey me too.”

Both mother and daughter continued to talk about their significant others. 


	10. You have my word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter isn't long also it's kind of boringggg. but for the next one i'm hoping it's longer and way more intresting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. 
> 
> I'm debating on either having Lizzie be with MG or Sebastian? 
> 
> Which one do you guys prefer? 
> 
> (me personally, MG and lizzie are my fav sooo...)
> 
> LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS PLEASEEEEE

“What is going on with Hope and Josie?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Them being together in Hope’s room, waking up late? Also Rebekah’s comment and you immediately wanted to shut it down.”

“Ah yes.. Well they had feelings for each other when they were little. But obviously they were little. It was something new for both of them, still I could tell Josie felt something for Hope as well because of the way they looked at each other. I’m assuming Caroline knew as well.” Hayley then explained. 

“So now that they’ve found each other after all these years? What do they plan to do?” Elijah said with his eyebrow raised.

“Well Hope wants to take things slow. I told her she shouldn’t because I can tell Josie is so in love with her. But she said that despite that, she was still going to.” 

Elijah noticed Hayleys face change and heard her heartbeat getting faster. “What’s wrong??” He said while reaching for her arm.

“I just want her to be with the one that she loves. I want her to make memories. I don’t want her to..” Hayley then stayed quiet.

“You don’t want her to end up like us?” Elijah answered. “If she’s anything like her mother.. Which she very much is. She won’t let that girl go. She’ll win her over. Just as you did with me.” He caressed her face.

Hayley snuggled into his hand and smiled. “I’m sor..”

“Don’t. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I am the one that is supposed to be sorry. I was hurt, I let it ruin us for so long. But you eventually won me over.” He said with a smile. “Also we got Hope in the process. She’s the best thing to happen to this family, as are you.” Elijah then kissed Hayley so passionately as if it were their last kiss.

“I love you, Elijah.” - H

“And I you.” - E

“Always and forever.” - H

“Yes,  _ always and forever _ .” - E

“Elijah.. What do you think Klaus is going to do with Caroline? You know how he is, he’s not going to let himself be with someone.”

“I actually think he’s going to, we talked about how it went with her the night we all went out. He told me that they talked about the girls, they even kissed. Also they decided that they’d talk about it later on.” Elijah said. “I’m not sure if they ended up talking or not.”

“I don’t think they did because when we all got home last night Caroline just went with Lizzie to their room.”

“I’ll talk to Klaus and see if he is going to talk to her or not.” Elijah said.

“I hope he does.” Hayley answered.

“You have my word. I will make sure he does.” Elijah said while giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Now let’s go get something to eat, what would you like?”

“Mmm surprise me.” Hayley said while giving him a soft smile.”

They ended up going to this cute little place in the quarter, they ate brunch and talked about what they were going to for the next few years, with Hope and the rest of the family. 

Hayley couldn't believe that they were free. It had barely been a few days but finally no more running from Michael they could officially settle down. Both Hayley and Elijah started talking about what they would plan to do for the next few years.


	11. Excuse me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Delilah1990 for her input on this chapter! <333
> 
> also i have the next 2 chapters figured out which is exciting!!

**_Flashforward:_ _2 months later._ **

It’s been two months and everyone seems to be settling in nicely. Caroline and the girls have officially moved in. Klaus and Caroline sleep in the same room, Hope and Josie as well and Lizzie of course has her own room. Everyone else loves New Orleans. The food, the music and the people are amazing. Freya and Hayley have been trying to look for more vampires and wolves. They’ve been everywhere and so far nothing. 

“So where are we going today?” Freya said.

“How about the bayou? I know we’ve been there but maybe we’ll find something today?”

“You’re right, let's go.”

They walked for what seemed like hours. They were in the bayou searching for something different or just anything honestly.. When they had first been there all that they found was a cabin that was facing the river and a couple of tents that were very old which indicated that whoever was there left a long time ago.

“Freya we should go. It’s going to get dark soon and your brothers are going to get worried.”

“Oh please, we can totally handle ourse-”

Then all of a sudden Freya was thrown down by a wolf. Hayley was going to help her until she realized that the wolf wasn’t trying to hurt her at all. She started licking Freya's face which made Hayley laugh so much. Then the wolf went behind a tree and transitioned into its human form.

“Looks like you have an admirer.” Hayley whispered.

“Shut up.” Freya whispered back.

“Let’s hope he’s cute.”

“I’d say **_she_ **is pretty attractive honestly.” Said the mysterious woman coming from behind the tree. 

Freya was speechless. The woman was absolutely beautiful. She had curly dark hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. “I-”

She walked towards Freya and reached for her hand; “Sorry, about that. My wolf kind of takes over sometimes.” she then kisses her hand, all whilst still looking into her eyes. “I’m Keelin, Keelin Malraux.” Keelin then ended it with a smile.

“I-I, I’m Freya Mikaelson. And this is my sister in law Hayley Marshall-Mikaelson.” She said blushing at the thought of Keelin kissing her hand and licking her face. 

“So you’re single?” Keelin said with a raised brow. She giggled then Hayley introduced herself.

“Hayley.” Hayley’s wolf took over, she only realized that because then Keelins eyes started to glow.. 

“Keelin.” She said firmly. “Now what is a Labonair doing in New Orleans?”

“You know my family?” Hayley asked.

“Yeah, every pack knows of each other. There are 7 in total, the majority of them have left, moved to other places.”

“I-I I didn’t know that.” Hayley said.

“I can tell by your face.” She commented. “So are we just going to stand here or are we going to go somewhere else.”

Both Hayley and Freya looked at eachother, they had the same idea and they knew Klaus wouldn’t like it one bit. Freya didn’t really want to seem desperate so she nugged at Hayley ask her instead.

“If you don’t have a place to stay you can come with us.” 

“I usually just stay in the cabin, but it’s been getting cold lately. So that would be great.”

Freya was smiling on the inside. “Okay good.”

  
  


**_Meanwhile with Caroline and Klaus._ **

  
  


“So love, what would you like to do? We can go to the quarter and watch people paint? Or we can all have a big family dinner?”

“Why not both?” 

Klaus couldn't help but smile at her and himself because he could never say no to her. Or anyone in the family for that matter. He finally had everything he’d always wanted his family together and now he has that and more. His family, his love, and a whole city.

“Anything for you.” 

Caroline was giddy. She put her arms around Klaus’s neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

They were then interrupted by Kol. “Brother would it be fine if I went out with you?”

They said yes so the three of them got ready and went to the quarter, Klaus and Kol went to get something to drink, most likely bourbon. Caroline in the meantime was just walking around, looking at the people. Until she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around immediately, to find this tall muscular man right in front of her. He was accompanied by this beautiful girl, with long brown hair, she seemed around 16 years old. 

“Excuse me? Can you please step back?” Caroline said angrily. She didn’t like people being in her space.

“Where’s Klaus?” Said the mysterious man. “I asked you a question, where is Klaus Mikaelson?” 

“And I said step back or else.” Caroline growled at him which seemed to work because he did back off.

Marcel laughed “I’m Marcel, an old friend. I need to talk to him. I heard that he was here in New Orleans, is it true?”

“Can you give me a second?” Caroline then ran into the bar and found Klaus, she told him about the man. She started getting worried because his eyes had gotten wide almost as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Marcelus?”

“The one and only.” They then laughed and hugged. “Is it okay if she stays here with you while I go outside to talk to Klaus?”

“Of course no problem”

“Davina you’re going to stay here while I go talk outside okay?”

The girl just nodded her head.

A few minutes later a very drunk Kol came over, with yet another mysterious man that Caroline did not know.

“Kol who is this?”

“This love is an old friend, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is the woman I told you about, the one that stole my brother's heart.”

Caroline blushed at the comment. “Not exactly more like he opened up his heart to me.”

“Oh don’t be modest.” Kol smirked. “Anyways, I met my good old chap Sebastion here a few years back while we were on the run. He helped me recover some dark objects. Sadly we had to leave, so we all had to say goodbye to everyone. Good thing I found him again.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Sebastian. I’m Caroline.”

“Lovely to meet you.” Sebastian said.

“And who is this beautiful lady here? What’s your name love?” He said while reaching for Davina’s hand. Kol was completely mesmerized by her blue eyes.

Davina couldn’t stop gazing into his eyes either. “I-I um I’m Davina Claire.”

“Glad to meet you Davina Claire.” Kol couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. 

It was getting late so Caroline rounded everyone outside to meet Klaus and Marcel. She hoped that they were done talking by now. 

“Okay you can stay with me, we have enough room at our house.” Klaus said. He then saw Caroline coming out with everyone so they immediately stopped talking. “Is it time to go love?”

“Yes, it’s getting late. We should get home if we want to have dinner together.” Caroline said.

“Alright love.” He said while giving her a kiss on her forehead.

When everyone got home they all introduced each other. 

“Marcelus is that you?”

“Rebekah..”

Rebekah then ran to the love of her life. She then kissed him with no hesitation. It was as if no time had passed between them. Once they needed to take a breath they hugged each other for what seemed like forever.

“Oh how I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.”

  
  


Lizzie could not keep her eyes off of Sebastian. He was absolutely beautiful, she started getting a little insecure because she knows that a hot guy like that wouldn’t look twice at her but that didn’t stop her.

“Mom! Who is that hottie?” Lizzie exclaimed.

“That is Sebastian honey.” Caroline said while laughing

“Is he single?”

“Elizabeth!” Caroline said shockingly.

“Oh come on mom. You know I’m right. And I want to have a little fun.” Lizzie said while smirking at Sebastian.

“Yes but you can not do this, do you understand me Elizabeth?”

“You ruin all the fun mom.”

Freya then saw that Klaus was alone so she decided to tell him about Keelin. “Klause could we talk?”

“What is it?”

“Well long story short, can we have someone stay here? She has nowhere to go.”

“Blood hell am I running a hotel here?” Klaus said angrily. 

“If she can’t stay here it’s fine. I can ask her to leave.”

“No no, she can stay.” 

“Thank you Klaus.”

Everyone then sat down and ate. They all just kept talking and talking. 

Later on in their bedroom, Caroline decided to ask Klause what him and Marcel talked about, but he beat her to it.

“Go on, love ask.”

“Who is he and why is he staying here?”

“A few years back when we were on the run I met him. He was enslaved. I took care of it and took him under my wing. I grew very fond of him. We all were honestly, Hope even saw him as a brother.”

“Oh Klaus. I didn’t know he meant that much to you. Why didn't you ever tell me about him?”

“We didn't end on good terms, he wanted me to bring him with me and I said no which upset him.”

“So you left him..” Caroline said.

“I didn't want to Caroline trust me. He became a part of our family in such little time, he was in a relationship with Rebekah. She was very upset as well and she wanted to stay with him but I told her no that she could not abandon her family.” He gasped for air. “I mean you saw what they did right now. I did that to them.. I-”

“Hey hey. Do not blame yourself, do you hear me Klaus. This is not your fault, you did what you thought was best for your family. And you didn’t want him to get caught up in this, it's understandable.”

“I just acted so horribly towards them.”

“It’s okay they’ll understand why you did what you did. Now come here.” She sat on their bed with open arms. He then nuzzled his head on her chest and took a deep breath in and out. Caroline loved _this._ She loved that she could have him all to herself and that with her he was different. He let his guard down. 

They were just two people in love.


	12. Is that a yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll love this chapter! <3

Rebekah and Marcel stayed up the entire night talking about what they've been doing for the past few years and about how much they missed each other. 

“I’m never leaving you again do you hear me.”

“Neither am I. Although I am still rather pissed that you didn't even try to come looking for us. Or me.”

“Rebekah I did. What do you think I’ve been doing all these years? How do you think I got here? I’ve been following your trail ever since you left, at a safe distance of course. I always waited just to make sure you guys would actually stay. When I heard that you guys were here I couldn't believe it. I waited a couple of weeks, then I got paranoid thinking that you guys would end up leaving.” Marcel tried to catch his breath he didn't know he had started rambling. “Then I saw you, you were out with Hope. She’s so grown up now. So strong. Just like her aunt. That’s when I decided to finally approach Klaus, I needed his help too. So when I saw Caroline with him, I admit I didn't mean to scare her but I just wanted to make sure you guys were actually here and were staying.” 

“Marcel.. I-I I had no idea. I mean of course I didn’t. But I’m extremely happy to have you here now.” Rebekah just smiled, she couldn't believe she finally got to see the love of her life again, to be with him again. “Who’s that little trollop you came in with.”

“Now, now, Rebekah. Don’t talk about D like that. She’s like a daughter to me, Her coven exiled her out for something that she didn't do. So I brought her with me. Please be nice to her, I want my tw- no three favorite girls to get along. You, Hope and Davina.” 

“Mmm, I'll try only because I’m your first favorite girl.”

“Thank you.”

Marcel leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

  
  


**_In the living room._ **

  
  


Almost everyone had gone to their rooms, Kol let Sebastian have a room and Davina stayed with Lizzie. She objected but she had no other choice. Hayley and Elijah were on their way up to their rooms. Hope and Josie were still sitting there.

“It’s getting late. Honey we should go up to our room.” 

Elijah reached out for Hayley’s hand. Hayley then gave Hope and Josie a look, signaling them to go up to theirs too. Hope looked at her mother confused but then Josie nugged at her and whispered something to her.

“I think we should go too, baby.”

Hope then finally got what they all meant. 

“Goodnight Keelin.” She then leaned next to her Aunt and said, “Good luck Aunt Freya.”

Freya just blushed at the comment, the girls left and went up to their room. She then all of a sudden started getting really nervous because here she was, alone with Keelin.

“So, now we’re all alone..” 

Keelin smirked at her and went to sit next to her. She then kept looking at her intensely. She tried to look away but she couldn't. Keelin then started to lean in, Freya finally snapped out of it once Keelins lips were on hers. She really wanted to pull away but she didn’t because she loved what was happening.

“Wai-” Freya finally pulled away. “I- Uh- I’ve never done this before..” 

Keelin chuckled “Are you sure? Because it sure seems like you know what you’re doing.”

Once again she blushed, this time she leaned in for the kiss. Keelin being the wolf that she is, she took charge. She held onto Freya and laid her on the couch, she got on top of her and started kissing her again, her tongue exploring her mouth. Freya then started pulling her hair. Keelin started to moan and got her back by biting her lip, she got exactly what she wanted which was to pleasure her. 

They continued this for what seemed like forever.

“Uh- I think w-we should go to my room?”

“Taking me to bed already? Smooth Mikaelson.”

“Shut up.” 

They both laughed as they went up stairs.

  
  


**_The next morning._ **

“Good morning.” Klaus leaned over and gave Caroline a kiss.

“Mmm good morning.” She started to snuggle up against Klaus.

“I’m going to be busy today love. I forgot to mention that I have some errands to run.”

“But it’s early and I thought we were spending the day together?”

“You can spend time with your girls, and with the rest as well? Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?”

“You’re right..” Caroline was confused but she decided to brush it off and agreed that it would be nice to go out with the girls and with the rest of the women as well.

“Okay, I shall be back later then.” Klaus got dressed and he was out of his room. He then went to look for his brothers and for Marcel. They were all gone within minutes 

Caroline fell back to sleep considering it was really early. After 2 hours she woke up and then went to wake everyone up. Freya and Keelin started helping Caroline with breakfast “Okay ladies! What are we going to do today?” 

“Mom we should go out and have a picnic with wine and everything wouldn’t that be cute?!”

“Hmm that doesn’t sound so bad baby, what do you say Caroline?”

Both Hope and Josie decided that it was a good plan also considering that no one else had given any other ideas yet. 

“That sounds nice! What does everyone think?”

“That does sound good.” Rebekah said. “Plus we can take Davina out to see the town.”

Everyone looked at Rebekah and then she looked at them 

“What are you wankers looking at?”

“Aunt Bex we’re just surprised that you even mentioned Davina”

“Yeah, even I’m surprised I could tell that you didn't like me.”

“That is not true! I admit I did feel a bit territorial but can you blame me love. You come in here with the love of my life like, some tra-”

“Rebekah!”

“Sorry. But if I’m being honest I did talk to Marcel last night, he told me what you meant to him and also to play nice so that is what I'm doing.”

Hope and Lizzie blurted out laughing

“Guys come on it’s not funny.” Josie then nugged at Hope and then gave a death stare to Lizzie.

When everyone was done eating breakfast they all started getting the food ready for the picnic then went to get ready. As Hope and Josie were almost to their room Frey stopped them.

“Hey I need to talk to you guys. Can I come into your room with you guys?”

“Uh sure, what is it about Aunt Freya?”

“Okay hold on.” Freya then spelled Hope’s room so that no one with vamp hearing could listen to their conversation. “Alright no one can hear us.”

“But why Freya? What is it?”

“You know how Klaus and the rest left? Well I guess last night when he talked to Marcel they were talking about Davina but then Marcel told him that Caroline really stood her ground. That she was made for him. And he was wondering why he hadn't asked her the big question. Which got him thinking and being who we are, your father has everything planned.”

The girls were in complete shock.

“NO WAY! He’s going to ask my mom to marry him?” 

“Yes he is! So that’s why we are going out for the rest of the evening. Your dad has probably already chosen the ring and they are most likely on their way to get the decorations which means we should be leaving soon so that we’re no here when they get here.”

“Okay okay, we’ll get ready then. Go and make sure everyone else hurries up so that we can get out of here.”

Freya was out the door and went to tell the rest to hurry up.

“So now that one Mikaelson is stepping up, what about you huh?”

Hope’s face got red instantly. She wasn’t really sure what to say, things were going good. She was happy, but she knew that she had to make it official sooner or later. 

“I-I Uh- I know. I just want it to be special.”

“Oh Hope. Everyday is special with you.”

She laughed a little which made Josie a little upset because she thought she was laughing at her. Once she looked up she saw that she had made her upset. 

“Oh baby no. I wasn’t laughing at you! Hey look at me. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. You’re just so sweet. I just really can’t believe you’re here with me.. I mean you’re the most beautiful girl. Ever. You understand me, you listen to me, you give me space whenever I need it. You honestly are just wow. I-I..” Hope felt her eyes starting to water and knot in her stomach. “I am so in love with you Josette Olivia Forbes. I love you more than you can imagine.” She then reached for her hands and held on to them for a little and started caressing them. She looked into those beautiful brown eyes. “Would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?” 

“Hope you don’t have to just beca-”

“I’m not doing it because you just mentioned it. I have been thinking about it ever since we found each other. I just wanted us to take it slow, I didn’t want to rush it. My mom even told me that I had really nothing to worry about, she could tell we both felt the same for one another. I guess I was just scared that I’d lose you..”

Josie then was the one who laughed. “My mom said somewhat the same thing. I guess I just thought that you didn’t want anything serious. I’ve been trying to just not think too much of it. But I’m scared too.. I don’t know what I would do without you. I mean when you left. I was a mess. I felt so useless. I know it’s stupid but.. felt like a peice of me was missing.” 

“I would've given anything to be with you. So is that why you turned?”

“Yes..”

“Oh baby. I’m never leaving you again.” She then gave her a kiss on the forehead. “So is that a yes or?”

  
  


“I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Josie smiled, then leaned in to kiss her. It was a small peck because she knew they couldn't do more. “Now as much as i want to celebrate this moment.. We have to go or else your Aunt Freya and dad are going to murder us.”

“You’re right. Are you ready my love?”

“More than ever.” 

The girls then left to meet everyone outside. They were all waiting for them. Freya gave them a death stare. They just laughed. While they were on their way to the Bayou they stopped here and there to show Davina all their favorite places. She loved everything. Once they got there, they set everything up and sat down, ate and talked. 

**_In the meantime with the men_ **

“Okay so what do you think about this one?”

“Brother she’s not a harlot.” Kol said.

Elijah started to laugh when Klaus gave him a stare, which made him stop. “I think what Kol is trying to say is that Caroline doesn’t seem like the type of girl to wear a big ring.”

“He’s right Klaus. She’s a feminine woman but like I said last night she stood her ground. She’s strong. I think something simple would be best.”

“You’re right.”

They continued to look for the right one. Klaus was looking at the more simpler ones, he found one that had a light blue tint to it. He knew it was the one.

“I found it.” Klaus held it up and showed it to the rest of the guys.

“That’s definitely it.” Elijah said.

“Now that we’ve got it, we need to go and get everything ready before they all get there.” Marcel commented. 

“Alright so let's go pick up the stuff and go back to the house to get everything ready.” 

They bought the ring, and left to go pick up the food and to pick up flowers. Dahlias and White carnations. Once they had everything, they finally went back to the house. Luckily the girls were not back yet so they got to work and set everything up. Once they were done they all went to their rooms to take a shower and to get dressed up. When they got out and went downstairs they still weren’t there yet, but Klaus could hear that they were almost there. Once he heard the footsteps his heart started pounding then he heard her.

Caroline couldn’t believe what she had just walked into. She saw this beautiful arch made of flowers, at first she thought it was for Rebekah because of Marcel being back. That was until she realized that those were her favorite flowers. Only her daughters and Klaus knew that. “What on ear-” 

Klaus walked up to her and said, “Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. You have changed my life and myself in many ways possible. The room lights up when you walk in. I am absolutely in love with you. I would love nothing more than to spend centuries with you. I know that we’ve only just found each other.” He then got down on one knee and asked her. “Would you do me the honor of marrying me.”

Caroline was already in tears. Everything just looked so beautiful. She was speechless, all she could really do was nod her head.

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course, Klaus yes!” Klaus then picked her up and started spinning her around.

Everyone cheered and started crying. They looked so happy. Eventually they all went into the dinning room and started celebrating. Caroline realized that it was all of her favorite food too. She then leaned in and whispered something to Klaus.

“You thought of everything didn’t you?”

“Anything for you my love.”

Everyone stayed up celebrating and ended up going to sleep late.


	13. You're all a sight for sore eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya'll i spent a while on this chapter. enjoy! <3

Kol woke up with a major hangover and went to the kitchen to get something that would hopefully help. What he found in the kitchen definitely helped. 

“Well hello there love.”

Davina jumped and dropped her food. She didn’t think anyone was up yet.

“Kol! You scared me.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to love. Why are you awake so early?”

“Early? Have you not seen what time it is? It’s past noon. We all went to sleep really late.”

“Then why are you up? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?”

Davina laughed, she knew what he was doing. “That’s not going to work on me you know? The _Mikaelson charm._ ”

“Is that what you call it?” Kol walked towards Davina, and cornered her against a wall.

“No, yesterday when we were in town, they showed me around, I met some women who know you very well apparently. So yes, your _Mikaelson charm_ won’t work on me _love_.”

Kol was taken aback, no woman has ever turned him down. It intrigued him very much. 

“Well have it your way love.” He stepped away from her and went back to his room.

The truth is, it was working. Kol was very attractive and wow she was just blown away. Davina knew what the girls in town said was true but she also knew there was something more to him. She decided to ignore him to see if he really does want her or just _have her_. 

“Davina? What are you doing?”

It’s Rebekah.

“I’m making myself something to eat, want any?”

“I’m good love.”

“Has anyone else woken up?”  
  


“Uh yeah, Kol.”

Rebekah raised her eyebrow when she heard Davina’s heart started pounding fast.

“Bloody hell. You have a thing for my brother don’t you?”

“Rebekah! Shut up.”

“Don’t worry he left. He won’t hear us. So is that a yes?”

“I uh- I mean.. He’s been with so many women. I don’t want to be another one on his list.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Kol normally drinks everyday and he brings girls almost all the time. But as of two days ago he hasn't brought anyone home. And I think it’s because of you honey.” 

Rebekah was telling the truth, Davina could tell.

“I know you don’t want to get your heart broken love. If you want I can help you, both of you. How does that sound?”

Davina really thought about it, she did want to get to know Kol but also didn’t want to get hurt. “I don’t know Rebekah..”

She walked over to her and squeezed her hand. “Think about it. I’d like an answer by the end of the day. If that’s okay with you.”

“Alright.”

**_Meanwhile upstairs._ **

Keelin woke up with Freya next to her. She’s had girlfriends before but there was something about Freya that she _loved._ She’d obviously never tell her that, well not now at least. Keelin loved how she smelled. She smelled like lavender. Freya also had this immense love for her family, she could tell that she’s a very powerful witch. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Keelin jumped a little, she didn’t know Freya was awake.

“I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

“No, no, it’s okay. I was just lost in thought.”

“Mm what about? Me?”

“N-No. Just some things.”

Freya noticed she got nervous but decided not to push it because they’d only known each other for what two days? So she had now right to ask. She did on the other hand want to ask her something else.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah what is it?”

“I know that we’re just getting to know each other..”

“Yeah know each other,” Keelin teased.

“I’m serious.” Freya said firmly. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Keelin was taken aback. “I’d love to.”

Freya was so happy and excited, she kissed Keelin. They both eventually got up and started going downstairs. Most of everyone was already up. They were already eating too.

“Well good morning you two.” Klaus said just as they were getting to the dining room.

“Klaus.”

“Freya it’s okay.”

They sat down and started eating. Klaus and Caroline had plans to go out and talk about when and where the wedding would be. They had also decided that they should have an engagement party. So with that said Rebekah and the girls were going out to look for presents for them. She of course told Kol if he wanted to come with them and he said yes which is something he'd never do. Freya and Keelin were going on their date. While they were getting ready to leave Rebekah went to go look for Davina.

“Okay love, now this isn’t something Kol would normally do so that’s good that he’s coming along only because of you.”

“Oh please he’s probably just doing this because he’s trying to annoy me.”

“I don’t think so. But I'll show you that I’m right.”

When they were all ready to leave they both went down stairs they caught up with them. Kol had this odd look on his face which they both ignored. They walked to the town square and finally went into a shop which was absolutely filled with beautiful women. Davina then started to keep an eye on Kol to see if Rebekah was right if he actually was here just for her, he’d definitely not do anything with these women.

Within seconds a red head walked up to him and put her hand on his chest. “Hello Kol” She was then going in for a kiss when Kol immediately moved and removed her hand.

“Sorry love.” He then whispered something into her ear which then Davina assumed wasn’t good because she left with a very angry look on her face.

Her and the rest of the girls continued to look for gifts and she could feel someone watching her and she glanced a little and it was Kol, she ignored it and kept on looking. She came across this beautiful talisman, it had two hearts engraved in it and at the bottom it said ‘ _forever_ ’ Davina knew this would be perfect.

Hope and Josie found this bracelet that had roses intertwined. 

“I like this, what do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, your moms going to love it.”

“What should we get my dad? I have no idea.”

“Come over here love, I think I found something.” Kol had found this painting, it was of this man kneeling, and this woman trying to bring him back. On his side, there’s this storm darkness. Then on the woman's side, there’s this light, that’s creeping into her darkness. 

“Uncle Kol, this is beautiful. He’s definitely going to love it.”

Once everyone was done they all decided to get something to eat. Lizzie picked the spot and no one was going to put up an argument with her. They ended up going to the bar, which served some really good food. Immediately when Kol walked in he got a beer and started drinking. 

**_Back with Freya and Keelin._ **

Freya was really nervous. She didn't know what to wear. She decided to wear her favorite dress. It was a creme color and the corset was a blood red color. She then let her curls fall down. 

Keelin on the other hand didn’t have much but Freya had told her that she could get something from Hayleys. She found this dark colored dress with a creme corset. She loved it because it pretty much explained her. She can be dangerous when she wants to but also she secretly wants to be loved. She has never really given herself completely to someone. That is until she met Freya. Keelin changed fast only because she was nervous so she was waiting for Freya downstairs. 

“Wow you look absolutely stunning.”

“Look at yourself.”

“Are you ready?”

“More than ever.”

They walked out and went to the Bayou. Freya had prepared this dinner with candles and roses. She had also cleaned up the place so that if she wanted, she could live there. They talked for hours. They both learned so much about each other in such little time.

“Freya there’s something I want to tell you and ask you.”

“Uh sure what is it?”

“Well for starters, Like I told you I’ve had other girlfriends. When uh things started getting serious I'd stop it immediately..” She then stared at the ground. Trying not to make eye contact with Freya. “I was just so afraid of getting hurt that I’d run away.”

They both stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

“When you and Hayley first started going to the Bayou I’d just watch from afar. I was a little suspicious why you guys were here. Until I realized you guys were just looking for wolves, I decided to approach you but wasn't sure how. So I jumped on you. And licked your face.” 

They both laughed nervously.

Keelin then cleared her throat “With that said, I know we’ve known each other for literally two days but there’s just something about you..I’m willing to give this a shot if you are.”

Freya looked at her, she couldn't believe that this beautiful strong woman was giving herself to her. She’s willing to put aside her fear of her pain, of getting hurt inorder to get to be with _her._

“I am.”

Both of these women were so strong yet vulnerable. They knew that they could work through this.

**_Later on_ **

When everyone was finally home, they set everything up for the party. The men were the ones that decorated only because they knew that the women would take a while to get ready. Just as they were done, they got ready and still beat the women by 30 minutes. 

**_Dresses_ **

**_Caroline;_ ** Light blue dress with a cream corset yellow flowers in the middle.

 **_Hayley;_ **Green dress with cream corset, white flowers and gold outline.

 **_Freya;_ **Full red with cream corset and outline.

 **_Rebekah;_ **Full strapless cream dress with gold outlining and burgundy roses.

 **_Hope;_ **Deep blue dress/corset with white outlining.

 **_Josie;_ **Deep red dress white corset with black outline.

 **_Lizzie;_ **Pink strapless dress with a gold outline.

 **_Keelin;_ **Full black dress with cream roses.

 **_Davina;_ **Light pink strapless dress with cream corset pink roses.

**_Tuxedos_ **

**_Klaus;_ **White tuxedo with a light blue pocket square.

 **_Elijah;_ **Cream tuxedo with a green pocket square.

 **_Kol;_ **Black tuxedo with a light pink pocket square.

 **_Marcel;_ **Burgundy tuxedo with a black pocket square.

 **_Sebastian;_ **Light green tuxedo with a cream pocket square.

All the men decided just to wait for them downstairs. Klaus could hear that they were on their way down so he told them to stand up right and smile. Once they were downstairs they were all just speechless. The women with the men and vice-versa.

“Seems like these gentlemen have lost their manners. You’re all a sight for sore eyes. Absolutely stunning.”

They all just blushed at the comment. 

Josie then whispered to Hope “You look lovely.”

“Thank you love.” Hope said while giving her a kiss on the cheek

Keelin looked over at Freya. “Your brother was right..” 

“Keelin..” She blushed and they both then laughed a little and kissed. 

Davina felt Kol looking at her again this time she turned around and stared him down. She thought he’d give up eventually but he then proceeded to walk towards her. She could feel her heart beating. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Kol’s hands started sweating; he's never felt like this before. He’s always been good with the ladies but Davina ignoring him at every turn just is not something he was used to.

“Don’t even sta-”

“I’m being honest love. Can we at least have a decent conversation?”

Davina decided to let her feelings or whatever this was that she felt for Kol, to put them aside; she didn’t want anything to ruin Klaus and Caroline’s engagement party.

“I see that you and D are getting along well.”

“She’s really lovely actually. A very sweet girl. Kol seems to like her.”

Marcel tensed up and Rebekah noticed. “Hold up, Kol? I’m not going to let her be another one on his list.”

“Calm down love. She’s not going to be. He’s actually been acting differently since she’s been here.” 

“How do you know?” Marcel questioned.

“For one he hasn't slept with any woman. He’s been flirting with her trying to get her attention but she ignores him. Rightfully so of course.”

“I don’t know Rebekah. Your brother hasn't been really known to change.”

“Don’t believe me, look at them.” She said while pointing over at Kol and Davina who were talking.

They were just talking and they both could tell that they were both nervous by listening to their heart beat. Marcel really looked at them, he could see a sparkle in Davina’s eyes. He’s never seen her like that. It made him happy. He started to walk over to them.

“Davina, can I talk to Kol. Do you mind?”

Davina started getting nervous, she really didn't want to leave but she knew better than to try to talk Marcel out of it. “Uh- no yeah. I’ll just go over there with um Josie.”

Davina walked away and asked “Hi Josie, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure what is it?”

“First of all I know, I know it’s not polite to do this but can you please listen in on Marcel and Kol’s conversation?”

“Sure, hold on.” They were both quiet for a few minutes. “Marcel is warning Kol that what are his intentions with you and that if he hurts there will be consequences.” 

“Oh god..” Davina started 

Hope immediately interrupted her. “Wait Davina do you like my uncle?”

“Wha- what? Noo, no, no, no, no.”

“YOU DO!” Both Josie and Hope said in unicene.

“Maybe but it's not going to work. You know your uncle, he’s not the type of man that stays with one girl.” 

“Okay Davina. You’ve only known him for what two days but have you seen my Aunt Freya and Keelin? From what she told me, Keelin is willing to give it a chance. They barely even know each other but what they feel towards each other is so strong.. Look I know he doesn't have the best track record but if what you think you feel is worth it then go for it.”

Davina was deep in thought. “You really think I should?”

“Honestly? Yeah.”

“Is now a good chance?” They then glanced over at Marcel and Kol who were done talking. Marcel nodded his head telling Davina to go over there.

“Okay. Here I go...” She gave both of them awkward smile.

Davina walked over towards Kol. “Hi” She said shyly.

“Hello Darling. I had a very interesting conversation with Marcel.”

“Yeah I saw. Sorry about that.”

“No need love. You seemed to be having an interesting conversation as well, mind if I ask what about?”

Davina's cheeks got red. She could feel her face getting hot. “U-uh yeah.. It was about you.”

“Mmm what about me?”

“That I should give you a chance.”

“Ahh and what do you think?”

“Honestly.. I don’t know. I want to, I really do.” Davina paused. “I-I I just don’t want to get hurt Kol..”

Kol then looked at Davina.. The only time he’s seen her like this was when she first got there so far she’s been happy here. If he was being honest, he eavesdropped on the conversation between the girls and Davina. He didn’t want to be the cause of her pain. He stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. 

“I would never do anything, anything to hurt you love. When I look at you I see this sparkle in your eyes, it’s absolutely mesmerizing. I want to get to know you, I want to know your likes and dislikes.”

“Kol I..”

“I heard what you said about me.. I don’t blame you for thinking the way that you do.” Just as she was about to respond he stopped her “No need to say anything love. We can talk about this another time.” Kol leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he left.

Davina just stood there, touching her face. She could still feel his lips on her cheek. _His lips. They’re so soft._


	14. Uncle Kol helped.

“TIME FOR PRESENTS!!” Caroline yelled with excitement jumping up and down.

Everyone burst out laughing, they loved how excited Caroline was about presents. Caroline didn’t care though she really did love getting presents and being the center of attention here and there.

“Okay mom open mine first!” Lizzie said excitedly. 

Caroline opened it and started crying. It was a portrait of her and the girls when they were younger. Specifically around the time that they all met Hope and the rest of the Mikaelsons she knew exactly who had painted this. She looked over at Hope and mouthed  _ “Thank you.” _ Then looked over at her daughter. “Lizzie it's beautiful thank you.”

“Damn it mom. You know I hate crying.” She wiped the tears from her face and hugged her mom. “I love you. You have no idea how happy I am for you.”

“Okay my turn, my turn!” Josie said. “It’s not much mom but it made me think of you.”

Caroline opened the box and in there was a gold bracelet with roses intertwined in it. Again she loved it.

“Jo honey. I love it. Thank you.”

They hugged and cried.

Next up was Davina.

“Okay so I know we don’t know eachother but I just wanted to say thank you for everything. To the both of you.” She looked over at Klaus. “I saw this and I immediately knew this was perfect.” 

It was a necklace a talisman, it had two hearts engraved in it and at the bottom it said ‘ _ forever _ ’ 

“Oh Davina it’s lovely. Thank you so much.” She hugged her and then stopped at her ear and whispered something. “ _ I hope that we’ll eventually become family.”  _ She then pulled back and smiled.

Davina blushed. She walked away and glanced at Kol who was already looking at her. He just smiled.

“My turn you wankers.” Everyone laughed. Rebekah had gotten Caroline this beautiful barrette and had small butterflies around it. “Here you go, love.”

Caroline cried, she then hugged and thanked her.

“Of course. Mine’s the best right?”

Caroline laughed “Yes Rebekah.”

Next up was Hope. “Okay I’ve tried really hard not to cry.” Caroline smiled at her softly. “Caroline first of all I just wanted to say thank you for everything. For taking care of me when my parents weren’t there. Thank you for making my dad happy. Especially, thank you for Josie” She whispered that last part. She smiled. “I can’t think of anyone better for my dad than you.” She then handed her the painting. 

Caroline opened it and once again began to cry. She then showed it to Klaus who instantly started getting teary. “Hope it’s beautiful. The strokes on this painting, the details, amazing.” 

“I know. Uncle Kol helped. He showed it to me and I knew it was perfect.”

“We love it honey thank you.” Klaus said.

“We didn’t get you guys anything but we both wanted to wish you two the best. You were made for eachother. You’re the perfect example of true love.” Keeling said while looking over at Freya. She squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s fine. Thank you.” She smiled at them.

Hayle got up and gave a speech. “Klaus, you’re one of the most loving men that I know. And an amazing father. Thank you for giving me Hope and for everything you’ve done for the both of us. And Caroline, you’re the best thing that’s happened to him. It’s like everyone’s said you two are made for each other. When Hope was born his world changed but when he met you. I saw it, he was truly happy. I mean you should’ve seen him when we left he was a mess and now I look at him. It’s like you two were never apart. I wish you both nothing but the best.”

“Well, I have no idea how I’m going to beat that.” Elijah said sarcastically. “Niklaus. We’ve been by each other’s side for many years. Fighting with one another, for one another. Always. The last few years have been rocky but things are starting to get back to normal. I’m very content with seeing you happy. What am I going to do now that you don’t need redemption brother?”

Klaus laughed.

“I sincerely am happy, for the both of you.” Elijah continued.

They hugged and Elijah went and hugged Caroline and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and said thank you.

Caroline then laughed a little and then said; “Wehw okay that’s enough crying” She wiped her tears away, then she raised a glass of champagne. “Now time to celebrate.” 

Everyone else raised their glass and drank until sunrise.

Kol decided to go and talk to Davina again. He walked over to where she was.

“Niece would you mind if I could have a chat with Davina.” 

Hope nodded her head.

“In private love.”

Josie again knew what he meant she tugged to her girlfriend, “Let’s go baby.” She took her away, they went to go talk to Lizzie who was staring at Sebastian. 

“Kol..” Davina said smiling

“Warming up to me already love? If I had known all it took was a kiss, I would’ve done it the second I first saw you.”

Davin couldn't stop blushing. “Stop it Kol.” 

“I’m only kidding.”

“Kol I can’t stop thinking about what you said.. And if anything today has helped me realize that I have to go with my instinct. Even though it’s telling me not to get involved with you.. I thought back to what Caroline said. She told me that she’d hope we’d be family. And everyone else has been saying how you’ve been different these past days. I decided that if you want to actually have something with me.. We can but it's not going to be easy.”

“Of course I know it’s not love. But you have my word that I will do anything and everything to win your heart.” He then leaned in and was going for a kiss on the cheek when Davina slightly moved her head. 

They both stepped away a little.

“Sorry love I didn’t mean to.”

“No it’s fine..” Davina could feel her face getting hot. She decided to be bold and ask; “Kol, can I sleep with you tonight?”

He was taken back, he’d love more than anything to have her with him.

“Hold on love.'' Kol went to tell Sebastian that he needed him to sleep in another room. He just nodded his head.

**_In the meantime with Josie, Hope and Lizzie._ **

Lizzie started pacing back and forth. “Okay, okay should I go and talk to him?” She then looked over at Josie. “No, I shouldn't, right? I don't even know him.”

“Lizzie just take things slow, don’t rush it. You don't wanna scare him away.” Hope said.

“You’re right.” Lizzie then started to walk towards Sebastian who was talking to Marcel and Rebekah. 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced I-”

Sebastian reached for her hand. “Elizabeth, I’m Sebastian.”

“Ho- Hi..” Lizzie immediately blushed.

“Elizabeth are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering if we could get to know each other??”

“Of course.”

They talked for forever, they  _ literally  _ got to know each other. Lizzie told Sebastian about how insecure she was. How she always got too attached to guys who didn't want her and that they found her annoying. She’s never told anyone else other than Josie. It made her feel vulnerable. Sebastian on the other hand told her about this girl that he had loved a long long time ago. She had been killed trying to protect him. With both of them having shared their most deepest secrets Sebastian decided that it was appropriate for him to ask.

“Elizabeth would it be alright if I slept in your room? My  _ friend  _ kicked me.”

“Uh yeah totally.” She didn’t want to say no only because she knew he couldn't sleep alone.

“I won’t try anything, trust me.”

“No, I know. I won't either.” Lizzie smirked. “I’m gonna go now.. I’ll see you later?”

“Alright.”

Lizzie then walked over back to Hope and Josie with the biggest smile they had ever seen on her.

“He’s sleeping in my rooooooom!” Lizzie was jumping up and down clapping with excitement.

“Excuse me what?” Josie asked. 

“Not like that Jo. Kol kicked him out. He doesn't like sleeping alone. How was I supposed to say no to that face.”

Hope and Josie both rolled their eyes at her.

They asked about what they talked about and they were both pretty surprised with the fact that Lizzie opened up to someone else. And about Sebastian. 

Klaus scanned the room. He was lost in thought. So much has happened in these past few days. New and old friends, coming together to celebrate with them. He just couldn't believe it, he was happy.


	15. Big day. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little update, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, i've been working on something different and had major writers block for this chapter hopefully the next one will be longer

“Josie! Jo! Honey!!” Caroline yelled trying to get her daughter to come down. “OLIVIA!”

That seemed to do the trick because she was immediately downstairs.

“Sorry mom what happened?”

“Don’t you remember honey? We’re going to pick up the dresses.”

Josie immediately froze; she did in fact forget that she was going to go with her mom. “Oh god mom. I completely forgot! Let’s go.”

“Hold on honey we have to wait for Lizzie.”

They waited for about 10 minutes, which turned into 30 minutes and nothing. So Josie then decided to go up to Lizzies room and check on her. 

“Lizzie come on moms waiting for yo-”

What they found was completely unexpected.

“Jo get out!!” Lizzie said as she pushed Sebastian off her. “God have you ever heard of knocking or privacy.”

“Sorry but me and mom have been waiting for you for forever. Now we know why.” Josie just stared at Sebastian.

Sebastian was already done getting ready which in all fairness he just had to put his shirt back on. 

“I’ll see you when you get back Elizabeth.” He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lizzie blushed, she’d always been used to being called Lizzie or Jenna when her mom was mad but never just Elizabeth and she loved it.

Once the girls and Caroline arrived at the store they were immediately helped and went to try on their dresses which fit perfectly. Caroline's wedding dress was this beautiful cream colored dress, the corset was a light blue and it had a floral pattern flowing down. It was custom made, courtesy of Klaus of course. He wanted the best for his future wife. For the girls as well. They had the same color scheme but just the opposite way.

**_Meanwhile back at home._ **

“Okay dad so what do we have left to do for the wedding?”

“Well we need to think of a place to actually have the wedding?”

Freya and Keelin came in and heard what Klaus had said. “What about the Bayou?”

Both father and daughter looked at eachother questionably. If they cleaned up the place it would look beautiful.

“Do you think that’s appropriate though? It is werewolf territory.” Hayley said from the kitchen.

“She’s right. Who do we even ask no one’s been there in years.”

Freya and Hayley looked at each other then over to Keelin.

“Well I guess I am the only one that’s been there.” Keelin said. “Let’s do it!”

They all smiled. Then decided to go to the bayou and check out how they were going to plan it and where everything was going to go.

**_In Kol’s room_ **

“So what happened when you kicked me out of your room?”

Kol laughed “Don’t tell me you’re jealous” He teased. “I’m joking mate. But we talked and she was getting sleepy so I had offered to sleep on the couch in my room, she insisted on me sleeping with her. I was almost at the edge of the bed when she told me ‘Come closer I won’t bite’ It was bloody ironic honestly. I laughed and told her that shouldn't it be the opposite? And she laughed as well.”

“How lovely. I never knew you could resist sleeping with a woman.”

“You’re one to talk, are you going to tell me that you slept with the Saltzman girl?”

“I did not actually. I guess we’re both idiots in love.” Sebestian laughed. “Well it’s too soon to tell but we definitely will be.”

“Right you are my friend.”


	16. Big day. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello luvs!! i'm baaackkkkk i think? lol i hope you guys enjoy this short chapter!

_ Finally, Today’s the day.  _ Klaus thought. He couldn’t believe that he was actually getting married. To think that just a few months ago he didn’t even know if Caroline was alive. He started thinking back to when he had first met her. It was on a Tuesday, he had gone to pick Hope up which he rarely did because he was always working. In Klaus Mikaelson fashion, he was late of course. When he got to Hope there was this petite blonde woman with these beautiful blue-green eyes. He walked over and introduced himself.

“Hello, I’m Klaus. Hope’s father.”

Caroline was mesmerized by him. “H-Hi I’m Caroline, Lizzie and Josie's mom.”

“Lovely to meet you Caroline. Come on Hope it’s time to go.”

“Okay daddy. Bye Miss Caroline, Bye Josie, Lizzie.” Hope said.

“Just Caroline honey.” Caroline said while smiling softly.

Klaus then continued to get ready. He had his suit on, all he needed was a tie and he was done.

Elijah then walks in.

“Niklaus, are you ready? Caroline is done, we’re all waiting on you.”

“Bloody hell. Can you help me with this tie.”

Elijah laughs. He’s never seen his brother this nervous. “Of course come here.”

Once he was done, he went outside and walked down the aisle and started to wait for Caroline.

**_Meanwhile with Caroline_ **

“Wow, you look beautiful!” Jo said.

“Ditto mom.” Lizzie added.

“Thank you girls. You both look stunning.”

The girls smiled.

“Thanks mom. Now I think it’s time to head out, I’m sure Klaus is waiting for you.” Josie then headed out to look for hope to ask if her dad was ready as well. 

“Hi honey.” 

Hope smiled, “Hello beautiful.”

Josie then blushed. “Is your dad out there already?”

“Yup, he’s been out there for maybe 5 minutes so not long. How about your mom?”

“She’s done, just wanted to check if your dad was ready. I’ll be back. I'm going to go tell her.”

Hope then leaned in to kiss her “Hurry back.”

“Will do.”

Josie then went to tell her mom who had this concerning look on her face.

“Mom what’s wrong? Lizzie WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Nothing. Mom’s just panicking.”

“And instead of calming her down what are you doing?”

“I’m telling her that maybe she shouldn't get married.”

“LIZZIE!”

“Oh shut up I was only kidding.”

Josie then turned to comfort her mother. “Mom it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t honey.”

“Yes you can, you love Klaus and he loves you.” Josie stared at her mother. “You got him back mom, do you really want to lose him again?”

“I just can’t believe this is finally happening.”

“We know mom. But come on, you can do this. We’re here for you. RIght lizzie!”

“Yeah mom.”

“Okay let’s go can’t keep the groom waiting.”

The two girls left their mom with Elijah who was going to walk her down the aisle.

“Elijah, I just wanted to say thank you for this. I truly appreciate it.”

“Don’t be. I’ve never seen my brother so happy. It’s an honor.”

Caroline took a deep breath in. “Okay, let's do this.”

As they walked down the aisle everyone gasped. Caroline looked so beautiful. Klaus couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

“Klaus honey is something wrong?”

“Nothing love.”

Caroline just smiled at him.

  
  


**_Klaus’s Vows_ **

When we met, I knew that you would change my life forever. 

There was something about you that I to this day cannot explain.

One thing I can say is that you’re a unique woman,

Your beauty is exquisite.

The way that you hold yourself, so confident, smart and strong.

I have never met a woman like you.

You’re an amazing mother Caroline,

You’ve raised your girls all on your own.

They grew up to be extraordinary young women.

I’m honored to be here with you in this moment,

For you to be my partner, travel the world with me, 

help me make the tough decisions, forever. 

“Klaus.. I- I don’t know how I could beat that.” She laughed a little.

  
  


**_Caroline’s Vows_ **

You are a wonderful, beautiful man and father.

No doubt that you and Hayley have done an amazing job with Hope.

Clearly the Mikaelson charm works wonders on us Ssaltzman women

Because my Jo fell for it just like I did. 

I know this is about us but I’m glad that our girls found eachother again.

They were miserable without each other, I can’t blame them.

I was the same. But now we’re together again, here getting married.

It’s unbelievable that this is happening.

I’ll be by your side, Always and Forever Klaus.

They had literally everyone crying, even Kol and Sebastian. 

The twins were sitting with their dates, and Davina was with them along with Kol. On the other side, all of the adults were sitting there chatting up and talking about the newly weds and how happy they looked.

Hope decided it was time to dance. She held out her hand “Could I have this dance beautiful lady?”

Josie blushed “Why yes you can.”

As they made their way to the dancefloor. They glanced over at their parents and they looked so happy. The girls were so happy for them, they had both witnessed how miserable they were without each other. Josie ended up lost in her own thoughts. She looked around the room seeing her new family. She couldn’t believe how much love there was in this room, she then glanced at her girlfriend.

“Me too.”

Josie was taken back.

“Huh?”

“I love you too.”

“How di-”

“By the way you’re looking at me silly” Hope said giggling.

“I do love you Hope Mikaelson. So much.”

“I love you as well.” She then leaned into her girlfriends neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

“My god Klaus did you invite everyone in New Orleans?.” They both glanced over at the people in the Compound.

“Don’t be silly love, maybe half of the people in New Orleans.”

Caroline laughed.

Everyone continued to dance happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any suggestions, comments, and kudos of course!! <33333


End file.
